


Les Angles et les obtus

by HetepHeres



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types, Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, Humour, Screenplay/Script Format, Theatre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetepHeres/pseuds/HetepHeres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les envahisseurs barbares sont une fois de plus non loin de Kaamelott et la bataille parait gagnée d'avance pour nos preux chevaliers, mais les pourparlers de paix s'annoncent compliqués, pour cause de difficultés à communiquer entre les deux parties. Et plus encore si le seigneur Léodagan et le seigneur Perceval s'en mêlent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les Angles débarquent

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas assez maligne pour avoir eu cette idée de génie.  
> Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent au légendaire arthurien et à la matière de Bretagne, rapportés entre autres par Chrétien de Troyes, Robert de Boron, Geoffroy de Monmouth, remaniés et ciselés par Alexandre Astier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des envahisseurs menacent une fois de plus Kaamelott, mais cette fois le péril ne parait pas bien grand. Léodagan et le roi Arthur s'affrontent sur la manière de traiter de la chose...

_Dans une pièce du château. Le roi Arthur et son beau-père Léodagan sont en armure, le casque sous le bras. Entre alors Bohort._

**BOHORT** , _accourant  
_ Sire ! Sire !

_Les deux autres se tournent vers lui dans un bruit de ferraille._

**ARTHUR**  
Quoi, “Sire, Sire” ?

 **BOHORT** , _essoufflé  
_ Oh Sire ! C’est merveilleux, c’est inespéré ! Un véritable miracle !

 **ARTHUR** , _agacé_  
Mais quoi donc, à la fin ?

 **BOHORT**  
L’ennemi propose de parlementer.

 **LEODAGAN**  
Ah ben, avec un rapport d’un gars chez eux contre trois chez nous, y’a vraiment que vous que ça étonne qu’ils essaient de discutailler ! Mais si ils s’imaginent que baisser leurs frocs maintenant va leur sauver la mise…

 **ARTHUR**  
D’accord.

 **LEODAGAN**  
Quoi ???

 **ARTHUR**  
D’accord.

 **LEODAGAN**  
Comment ça, “d’accord” ?

 **ARTHUR** , _articulant_  
D’accord, va pour les pourparlers de paix.

 **BOHORT** , _extatique_  
C’est merveilleux !

 **LEODAGAN**  
Oh nan mais v’là qu’ça l’reprend ! “Pourparlers”, “négociations”, “accords” et tout le tralala. Juste histoire de faire _moderne_. Préférez pas qu’on leur mette la pâtée d’abord ? S’ra toujours temps de parler paix et de discutailler l’bout d’gras après, puisque vous aimez tant ça. Enfin, avec ce qu’il restera d’eux, évidemment.

 **ARTHUR**  
Oh, ça va Beau-Père, on les connait vos positions. Seulement moi j’ai pour mission, en plus d’assurer la sécurité militaire du royaume de Logres _et_ de retrouver le Graal, de _fédérer_ les différents peuples de l’île. D’ _unifier_ la Bretagne.

 **LEODAGAN**  
Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez aller les fédérer, ceux-là ? Y sont même pas Bretons, les Angles ! J’étais déjà roi de Carmélide qu’ils avaient encore jamais foutu les pieds hors de leur Germanie natale où on aurait dû les ré-expédier à coups de pieds dans le fion y’a belle lurette !

 **ARTHUR**  
 _Peut-être_ , mais maintenant ils sont là et faut bien les compter dans le lot pour fédérer la Bretagne. Une sorte de prix de gros, la Dame du Lac m’a pas laissé le choix des peuples que je veux au sein l’union ! Et puisqu’il faut que ça se fasse, je préfère le faire _avec_ eux que _contre_ eux.

 **BOHORT** , _toujours pas redescendu de son nuage_  
Magnifique, Sire ! Quelle auguste mansuétude ! Quelle profonde sagesse ! Quelle gran–

 **LEODAGAN**  
 _“Avec eux que contre eux”_ , non mais, j’vous jure… C’est à Rome qu’on vous a bourré le mou avec ces formules toutes faites, ou bien c’est encore un coup de votre Dame du Lac ? À moins que ce soit votre laxisme naturel qui vous–

 **ARTHUR** , _s’énervant_  
Mon laxisme, vous allez vous le prendre où je pense, vous verrez si je ramollis…

 **LEODAGAN**  
Oh, mais je prétends pas que vous ramollissiez, je dis que c’est comme ça depuis le début ; c’est de naissance chez vous, de laisser faire tout et n’importe quoi ! Quand on a connu votre père et qu’on continue à se farcir les visites de votre mère trois fois l’an, c’est vraiment à s’demander d’où vous sortez ! Vous êtes sûr qu’on vous a pas échangé avec un autre à un moment donné, quand vous étiez môme et qu’on vous trimballait d’un endroit à un autre ?

 **ARTHUR**  
Mais zut, à la fin ! Échangé ou pas, au bout du compte c’est tout de même sur ma pomme que c’est tombé le coup de l’épée dans le rocher et tout le tintouin ! Croyez que ça m’amuse, peut-être ? Et v’là que j’me tape les visites de la Dame du Lac à pas d’heure, et ses “Arthur, tu es l’Élu”, et ses missions à la noix, et devoir transformer tous ces clampins en chevaliers, et me coltiner votre fille…

_Regard de Léodagan._

**ARTHUR** , _penaud_  
Euh… mince, s’cusez Beau-Père, c’est sorti tout seul…

 **LEODAGAN**  
Nan nan mais ça, faut pas vous en excuser. Je vais même vous faire une confidence, hein, rien qu’entre nous, de vous à moi : en un sens, je crois bien que je vous admire. C’est courageux. Nan mais _vraiment_. Enfin, juste en ce qui concerne ma fille, hein ? Parce que pour le reste, vous êtes décidément un mou du genou. Sans équivoque.

 **BOHORT** , _intervenant timidement  
_ Ah, pardon mais il me semble que le roi–

 **LEODAGAN**  
Oh, vous, hein…

 **BOHORT** , _se redressant de toute sa hauteur_  
Ah, pardon, mais tout de même ! N’aurais-je donc pas le droit d’exposer mon point de vue ?

 **ARTHUR**  
Mais bien sûr que si, soyez pas con.

 **LEODAGAN** , _en même temps qu’Arthur  
_ Évidemment que non ! Et puis quoi enc–

 **ARTHUR** , _fermement_  
SI, vous avez le droit, Seigneur Bohort !

 **LEODAGAN**  
Ah bon, ah c’est comme ça ? Hé ben allez-y, contez-leur fleurette aux ennemis, après tout ! Arrondissez-les, les Angles, au lieu de les tailler bien proprement en pièces comme il faut ! On pourrait peut-être en plus leur jouer la sérénade, ce soir avant de se coucher, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ? Et puis leur servir le petit déjeuner au plumard demain matin… Et aussi tiens, pourquoi ne pas leur trouver une petite place autour de la Table Ronde pendant qu’on y est, hein ?

 **ARTHUR** , _s’énervant  
_ Zut, zut zut et re-zut ! On va commencer par les faire venir à la table des négociations voir ce qu’on peut en tirer sans avoir à les tailler en pièces d’abord, et pour le reste on verra après.

 **BOHORT**  
Formidable, Sire. Je vais de ce pas leur dépêcher un messager. Ah mais l’ennui, c’est que–

 **LEODAGAN**  
“Le reste” ? “Après” ? C’est quand même dingue, ça. Alors maintenant même quand vous êtes en sérieuse supériorité numérique, vous baissez votre froc ? C’est encore pire que ce que j’imaginais. Ah elle est belle, la modernité. Vous allez voir que bientôt les peuples vont se mettre à discuter avant même d’entrer en guerre. Alors quoi, on s’assoit tous dans une même pièce et on cause des problèmes sans se foutre sur la gueule ? C’est ça, l’avenir ? Ben mon vieux, j’espère bien être mort avant de voir ça se généraliser.

 **ARTHUR**  
Ben si vraiment vous y tenez, je crois qu’y a un paquet de monde qui serait prêt à vous rendre ce service. Seriez surpris de voir à quel point le monde est rempli de gens de bonne volonté qui ne demandent qu’à aider.

 **LEODAGAN**  
Ben qu’ils essaient un peu, tiens, ils verront bien comment ils seront reçus. En Carmélide, on plaisante pas avec la lèse-majesté. Huile bouillante, écartèlement, roue… Ah ! on a les chiens d’attaque aussi, c’est toujours distrayant pour le public, et puis…

 **BOHORT** , _très blanc_  
Par pitié Seigneur Léodagan taisez-vous, je crois que je vais me sentir mal.

**ARTHUR**  
Oh, je n’ai jamais douté de la richesse de votre imagination en la matière, Beau-Père…

 **LEODAGAN**  
Avant on commençait par leur couper les pieds et les mains, mais le problème c’est qu’alors on ne pouvait plus les attacher pour les écarteler ensuite : y’avait plus rien pour retenir les chaînes. Y’a qu’en pratiquant qu’on se rend compte de ce genre de détails. Alors au début on patauge un peu bien sûr – le manque d’expérience, la jeunesse, vous comprenez… Et puis c’est en forgeant qu’on–

_Borborygmes puis bruits de nausée._

**LEODAGAN**  
Hé, oh, vous gênez pas surtout, Bohort ! En plein sur mes godasses ! Non mais franchement, vous…

 **BOHORT** , _faiblement_  
Navré, sire Léodagan, mais j’ai bien tenté de vous prévenir…

 **ARTHUR** , _avec un petit sourire  
_ Celle-là on peut pas dire que vous l’ayez volée, Beau-Père.

 **LEODAGAN** , _pataugeant dans le vomi  
(à Arthur)_ Oh, ça va, faites pas le rigolo, hein ? Bon, ben j’ai plus qu’à aller me changer avant que ça rouille. D’autant que si j’ai bien compris, l’armure n’est plus vraiment de mise pour aujourd’hui, c’est bien ça je présume ? _(à Bohort)_ Et vous, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre… Lèse-majesté, souvenez-vous…

 **BOHORT** , _très pâle  
_ Mais, Seigneur Léodagan, je vous assure–

 **ARTHUR** , _à Bohort  
_ C’est bon, vous inquiétez pas, je m’en occupe. Et allez plutôt prévenir les Angles que nous accédons à leur requête. _(Se reprenant)_ Non, que “nous daignons accepter de leur accorder des chances de négocier avant que nous ne décidions de leur rentrer dans le lard”.

 **BOHORT**  
Mais justement, Sire, ce dont je tentais de vous avertir tout à l’heure avant d’être une fois de plus interrompu par votre beau-père, c’est que l’ennemi ne parle aucune langue connue.

 **ARTHUR** , _surpris_  
Comment ça, “aucune” ?

 **BOHORT**  
Hé non, Sire. Nous avons essayé le breton, bien entendu, le gaélique, le latin, le gallo-latin, le picte, le grec bien sûr, l’araméen et même le burgonde, mais rien !

 **ARTHUR**  
Rien ???

 **BOHORT**  
Rien, Sire. Nous avons même un ancien esclave byzantin qui fut capturé par les huns dans les environs de la mythique Troie et qui a tenté auprès d’eux quelques mots des langues orientales qu’il a apprises au contact de ses ravisseurs, mais rien.

 **ARTHUR**  
En même temps, j’aurais été plutôt étonné que des Germains connaissent le syriaque ou qu’ils comprennent le hun de Troie, mais tout de même depuis le temps qu’ils sont là, ils ont pas encore appris la langue ?

 **BOHORT**  
Je sais que cela paraît étonnant, Sire, mais il semblerait que non.

 **ARTHUR** , _soupirant_  
Hé ben, je sens que ça va encore être gratiné, les négociations de paix… Parce que je suppose qu’on n’a pas d’interprète d’anglais sous la main ?

 **BOHORT**  
Il est certain que ce n’est pas une langue très répandue. Mais il me semble, Sire, qu’il y aurait bien l’interprète de burgonde qui aurait quelques notions. C’est paraît-il grâce à lui que nous avons pu comprendre qu’ils demandaient à entrer en pourparlers…

 **ARTHUR**  
Nan mais… pas celui-là.

 **BOHORT**  
Mais Sire, certes ses connaissances sont de son propre aveu très limitées en la matière, mais il me semble que–

 **ARTHUR**  
Pas celui-là.

 **BOHORT**  
Mais Sire…

 **ARTHUR**  
J’ai dit tout sauf lui. On se débrouillera sans, un point c’est tout.

_Le roi essaie de partir, mais n’y parvient pas._

**ARTHUR**  
Euh… Bohort ? Maintenant que ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps que mon beau-père est parti, vous pourriez vous relever et lâcher la jambière de mon armure, s’il vous plait ?

 

_(À suivre…)_


	2. Objectif zéro mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le roi Arthur a quelques difficultés à faire comprendre à ceux de son entourage le principe d'une victoire sans combat et sans mort, tout en devant subir leurs sempiternelles prises de bec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS : Kaamelott ne m’appartient pas, je ne suis pas assez maligne pour avoir eu cette idée de génie.  
> Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent au légendaire arthurien et à la matière de Bretagne, rapportés entre autres par Chrétien de Troyes, Robert de Boron, Geoffroy de Monmouth, remaniés et ciselés par Alexandre Astier.

_Grande salle. Debout auprès d'une longue table sont présents le roi Arthur, les seigneurs Léodagan, Perceval et Lancelot, la reine Guenièvre et sa mère Dame Séli. Le père Blaise, lui, est assis en bout de table devant des parchemins. Les chevaliers ne sont plus en armure._

**LANCELOT**  
Sans même combattre ?

**ARTHUR**  
Sans combattre.

**LANCELOT**  
Pas de bataille, donc ?

**ARTHUR**  
Ben évidemment non, je viens de vous le dire, pas de bataille.

**LEODAGAN**  
Et depuis quand on est obligé d'accorder à l'ennemi ce qu'il nous demande ?

**LANCELOT**  
Je dois avouer que ça me fait bizarre de le dire, mais pour une fois je suis assez d'accord avec le Seigneur Léodagan.

**LEODAGAN** , _étonné_  
Sans déconner ?

**LANCELOT**  
Sire, la victoire est certaine, nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu'eux, la bataille a lieu sur notre terrain, l'ennemi est à découvert et pour peu que les seigneurs Caradoc et Perceval restent au château, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait arriver qui–

**PERCEVAL**  
Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le rapport avec nous ?

**ARTHUR**  
Mais justement, Seigneur Lancelot, à vaincre sans péril, ne triomphe-t-on pas sans gloire ?

**LANCELOT** , _pensif_  
C'est vrai que... Vu comme ça...

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _plume à la main_  
Euh, Sire, vous voulez bien me la répéter plus lentement celle-là, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt bien, ça me ferait mal de pas la retranscrire.

**ARTHUR**  
Mais, de toute façon, vous êtes pas censé retranscrire absolument TOUT de ce qui se dit ?

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Nan mais on n'est pas à la Table Ronde là, Sire, alors bon, faut bien faire un peu relâche de temps en temps... Et puis sans déconner, vous croyez que j'ai le temps de tout noter ? Vous vous rendez compte de la vitesse à laquelle vous causez, tous ?

**LANCELOT** , _s'énervant_  
Nan mais à la fin, vous êtes scribe, oui ou non ? Vous faites quoi pendant les réunions de la table ronde depuis plus de dix ans, des dessins ?

**SÉLI**  
Oh non mais regardez-moi ce lèche-cul !

**LANCELOT** , _sortant de sa réserve_  
Dame Séli, si ce n'était tout le respect que je dois à une femme et à la mère de la reine, je–

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _l'interrompant à temps_  
Pensez tout de même pas que je vais me péter le poignet à suivre le rythme, surtout que les trois quarts de ce qui se dit c'est quand même des conner–... euh... Bon, ben euh... disons que pour retranscrire, je résume, je ne garde que les grandes lignes et ensuite je rebrode par dessus, mais là je me souviens plus de la citation exacte...

**ARTHUR**  
Eh ben là aussi restez dans les grandes lignes... L'important dans ce qui se dit, c'est l'idée ! Et laissez tomber les fioritures et les enluminures...

**GUENIÈVRE** , _intervenant_  
Oh ben non, laissez-les, ça fait joli !

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Nan mais pour les conneries habituelles, d'accord Sire, mais pour une fois que vous dites quelque chose de bien– .

_Gros froncement de sourcils du roi._

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Enfin, je veux dire... Bref, elle était bien votre phrase, alors comparé aux tonnes de merd– de récits plus prosaïques que je me farcis d'habitude, ça me ferait mal de rater ça ! Imaginez que dans quelques années, un glandu la ressorte et soit le premier à la coucher par écrit, hein ? Je peux pas passer à côté de ça !

**ARTHUR**  
Mais je me souviens même plus exactement de ce que j'ai dit ! Et puis bon, l'heure n'est pas tellement à causer belles lettres, alors si vous permettez, on gardera ça pour une autre fois, hein ? Et même si vous permettez pas, d'ailleurs.

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _croisant les bras_   
Bon, ben je vois pas pourquoi je me fatig–

**ARTHUR**  
Flûte ! Vous reprenez votre plume ou je vous fais foutre au trou !

**LEODAGAN** , _au roi_  
Oh ben oui, ça manquera pas de place aux cachots, vu que vous envisagez pas d'y mettre des Angles.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ah bon, elles sont rondes maintenant les cellules ?

**ARTHUR**  
Flûte vous aussi, Beau-Père. Et vous aussi, Seigneur Perceval. Voilà. Bon, pour ce qui est de la bataill–

**PERCEVAL**  
Mais Sire, si vous y allez sans nous, il vous manquera la toute dernière technique de combat qu'on a mise au point avec le Seigneur Caradoc : je vous explique, on–

**ARTHUR**  
NAN nan nan nan nan nan, stop, arrêtez-vous là. De toute façon, il me semble avoir précisé pas plus tard qu'il y a une minute qu'il n'y aurait PAS de bataille.

**GUENIÈVRE**  
Pas de bataille ? Ben comment on saura qui a gagné alors ?

**ARTHUR**  
Ah mais y'a pas à chercher, c'est nous, c'est tout.

**GUENIÈVRE**  
Ben non, pas encore puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de combat...

**ARTHUR** , _articulant_  
Et il n'y en aura pas, puisqu'on va négocier un accord de paix. ( _Regardant sa femme d'un air étonné_ ) Et depuis quand vous vous occupez de stratégie militaire, vous ?

**GUENIÈVRE**  
Mais je comprends pas bien : quand est-ce que vous négocierez ? Une fois que la bataille rangée sera commencée ou bien une fois qu'elle sera finie ?

**ARTHUR** , _les yeux exorbités_  
Mais– ? Mais ni l'un ni l'autre puisqu'il n'y aura PAS de bataille. Ça y est, ils renoncent, et ils demandent à négocier les termes de leur retrait !

**GUENIÈVRE**  
Ah bon ? Alors personne n'a gagné, c'est _ex-aequo_ !

**ARTHUR** , _s'énervant pour de bon_  
ZUT ! Je vous dis qu'ils renoncent, ils baissent leur froc, ils reconnaissent qu'on est les plus forts, qu'ils ont aucune chance, qu'ils se feraient laminer si il y avait un combat !

**SÉLI**  
Ben du coup, raison de plus pour nous de maintenir la bataille !

**ARTHUR**  
Oh ben bien sûr, vous en parlez à votre aise, vous : c'est pas vous qui allez à la marave !

**LEODAGAN** , _au roi_  
Non, mais moi par contre j'y vais, et je suis bien de son avis !

**SÉLI**  
Eh ben, c'est nouveau ça... Père Blaise, j'espère que vous avez bien pris note : vous me donnerez le parchemin, que je le fasse encadrer...

**LEODAGAN** , _à sa femme_  
Merde.

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _à Dame Séli_  
Euh, ça aussi je vous le note ?

**SÉLI** , _au père Blaise_  
Merde.

**ARTHUR** , _désabusé_  
Ah y'a pas à dire, c'est beau, le mimétisme conjugal...

**PERCEVAL**  
Euh… ouais, c'est pas faux !

**GUENIÈVRE**  
Mais, pardonnez-moi si je ramène ça sur le tapis, mais comment on peut dire qu'on a gagné si–

_Le roi, abattu, laisse échapper un énorme soupir d'exaspération, voire de désespoir._

**GUENIÈVRE** , _agacée_  
QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

**PERCEVAL**  
Nan mais c'est vrai, Sire, avouez que c'est chaud, quand même. Tenez, même moi j'ai pas tout compris, c'est dire !

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Bon alors, je mets quoi ? Que l'ennemi s'est rendu sans combattre ? On peut pas vraiment dire qu'il se soit rendu puisqu'on va l'inviter à négocier... Qu'on a gagné sans bataille ?

**ARTHUR**  
Ben d'accord, mettez ça. Et par la même occasion vous rajouterez "sans même un seul mort dans aucun des deux camps".

**PERCEVAL**  
Et euh... ça compte quand même, dans ce cas-là ?

**LANCELOT**  
Faut reconnaître que c'est assez déroutant : proposer à l'ennemi de rejoindre la fédération plutôt que l'éliminer une fois pour toutes, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt innovant comme stratégie par ici.

**ARTHUR**  
Alors, une fois pour toutes, je ne fais pas QUE ce que je veux, je reçois moi aussi des ordres d'en haut, j'ai une MISSION à remplir et c'est pour ça que j'ai CECI ( _il porte la main à la garde d'Excalibur_ ). La Dame du Lac ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Enfin... si, elle m'a laissé le choix des personnes dont je voulais m'entourer pour remplir cette mission... ( _En aparte_ ) Et finalement quand j'y pense, l'aurait peut-être mieux valu que là aussi elle me dicte sa propre liste !

_(À suivre…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :
> 
> "à vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire" : Pierre Corneille, Le Cid, Acte II, scène 2, vers 434 (repris sous la forme interrogative dans le film "Fanfan la tulipe" de Gérard Krawczyk)
> 
> "– Sans même un seul mort." "– Ça compte ?" : dialogue issu de ce même film.


	3. Carrément à l'ouest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Préparant la rencontre avec le chef angle, le roi Arthur, son beau-père et Lancelot se rendent compte que Perceval a quelques difficultés avec la géographie, mais pas que...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREDITS : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas assez maligne pour avoir eu cette idée de génie.  
> Les personnages et le contexte appartiennent au légendaire arthurien et à la matière de Bretagne, rapportés entre autres par Chrétien de Troyes, Robert de Boron, Geoffroy de Monmouth, remaniés et ciselés par Alexandre Astier.

_Grande salle. Le roi Arthur, les seigneurs Perceval, Lancelot et Léodagan, penchés sur une carte._

**LANCELOT**  
Et donc là, au-delà des vallées, il y a les plaines jusqu’à la mer. LEURS plaines.

**ARTHUR**  
« LEURS » pour l’instant.

**PERCEVAL**  
L’heure ? Oh ben pour l’instant il doit être dans les onze heures, pourquoi Sire ?

**LANCELOT** , _agacé  
_ Seigneur Perceval, serait-ce trop vous demander de vous concentrer un minimum ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Ah ben, si y’a moyen de récupérer un accès supplémentaire à la mer dans l’opération, alors ça me va. J’ai entendu dire qu’ils y avaient fait mettre des tourelles dernier cri pour surveiller les mouvements de flotte ennemie. Alors si on peut se les mettre dans les fouilles au passage…

**ARTHUR**  
Et ça servira à quoi qu’elles soient dernier cri si les types que vous flanquez dedans sont pas foutus de faire la différence entre un drakkar viking et des barcasses de pêcheur !

**LÉODAGAN**  
Oh non mais vous allez m’la ressortir jusqu’à quand, c’t’histoire ? Mes gars, je leur dis « flèches enflammées en cas d’invasion », ils voient un groupe de bateaux, ils tirent… J’vois pas en quoi ils ont merdé ! Sont pas censés savoir que les grouillots du coin vont pêcher par là !

**LANCELOT** , _vivement  
_ Pas censés savoir que généralement, près des côtes, y’a des pêcheurs ? Pas censés savoir que si ils voient une barque avec quatre types dedans qui relèvent des filets, c’est pas une galère romaine ni une invasion viking ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Oh mais qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre au bout du compte ? Des grouillots ! …’fin bon, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je ferai passer le mot à tous les guetteurs…

**ARTHUR**  
Ce serait bien aimable de votre part, Beau-Père…

**LÉODAGAN**  
Ben vous me connaissez, dès que je peux faire plaisir…

**PERCEVAL**  
On pourrait peut-être aussi dire aux types de pas aller pêcher juste DEVANT les tours, mais de rester à l’arrière ! Comme ça les guetteurs pourront pas les confondre avec des ennemis, puisqu’ils les verront pas !

**ARTHUR** , _ironique  
_ Oh, ben oui, on va leur dire d’aller pêcher dans les terres, tiens, ce sera moins dangereux… D’autant qu’en plus, il parait qu’y a beaucoup moins de naufrages en forêt !

**PERCEVAL**  
Ah ouais, mince, j’avais pas pensé à ça…

**LANCELOT** , _pointant du doigt sur la carte  
_ Bon, si on revenait au sujet ? Enfin, je m’en voudrais de presser qui que ce soit, mais je me permets tout de même de rappeler que le chef Angle est dans la pièce d’à côté avec Bohort qui essaie de se faire comprendre par gestes et le père Blaise qui lui fait des dessins, et qu’on n’a toujours pas décidé précisément de ce qu’on va exiger en échange de cet accord de paix.

**PERCEVAL**  
Oui, bon, ça va Seigneur Lancelot, y’a pas le feu au lac ! ( _à Arthur_ ) Hé hé, « au lac », vous avez vu Sire, je viens de faire un jeu de mot !

_Les trois autres se regardent d’un air navré._

**PERCEVAL** , _insistant  
_ AU LAC ! Comme la Dame du Lac ! Comme vous, Seigneur Lancelot !

_Gros soupir de Lancelot_

**PERCEVAL** , _insistant plus encore  
_ « Lancelot du Lac ! »… « le feu au lac ! »

**ARTHUR** , _agacé  
_ Oui, bon ça va comme ça, Seigneur Perceval ! Et comme le disait à l’instant le Seigneur Lancelot–

**PERCEVAL** , _fier de lui  
_ Du Lac !

_Le seigneur Léodagan abat alors vivement un énorme registre sur la tête du seigneur Perceval._

**ARTHUR** , _soulagé  
_ Merci, Beau-Père

**LÉODAGAN**  
C’est comme j’vous dis, vous me connaissez, dès que je peux faire plaisir…

**ARTHUR** , _reprenant  
_ Nous disions donc… Revenons à nos moutons… à nos Angles… à notre carte. Les plaines de la côte est, là, c’est sûr que ce serait drôlement avantageux… Et si on pouvait récupérer ces territoires un peu plus au nord, là, ce serait carrément le pied !

**LÉODAGAN**  
Surtout le « pied à terre » : on pourrait y installer une petite garnison, histoire de bien marquer le territoire…

**ARTHUR** , _levant un sourcil  
_ Vous aussi vous vous mettez aux jeux de mots, Beau-Père ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Désolé, je crois que c’est l’autre connard, là, qui m’a contaminé.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ben c’est pour détendre l’atmosphère ! On est tous toujours tellement sérieux et professionnels… Nan franchement, faut savoir se relâcher de temps en temps !

_Regards incrédules du roi et de Lancelot._

**ARTHUR**  
Bref…

_Tout le monde se repenche sur la carte_

**ARTHUR** , _montrant sur la carte au fur et à mesure  
_ La côte, là, les vallées plein nord, et la plaine ainsi que la forêt en allant vers l’ouest.

**PERCEVAL**  
L’ouest ? Mais vous aviez dit que c’était la côte est, ça !

**ARTHUR**  
Ben oui, C’EST la côte est.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ben alors pourquoi vous dîtes que c’est à l’ouest ?

**ARTHUR** , _regardant Perceval  
_ Nan mais c’est à l’OUEST de l’EST !

**PERCEVAL**  
Ben, pourtant le nord, il est pas au sud !

**ARTHUR**  
Hein ?

**LANCELOT**  
Quoi ?

**ARTHUR**  
Seigneur Perceval, je vous demande deux petites minutes d’intense concentration. Juste deux. Ces terres, là, sont à l’est par rapport à nous. À l’est de l’île, sur le littoral. Donc, c’est la côte EST ( _d’un trait de son doigt, il désigne cette côte sur la carte_ ). La mer, elle, est encore plus à l’est ( _il place sa main au dessus de zone concernée_ ). À l’est de la côte, si vous préférez. Tandis que les plaines, la forêt et les vallées, bref, tout ce que vous pouvez voir ici ( _il montre leur emplacement sur la carte_ ), se trouvent à l’OUEST de cette côte.

**PERCEVAL** , _regardant le roi et clignant des yeux  
_ J’ai rien bité, Sire.

**LANCELOT** , _s’énervant  
_ Ces terres, là, ainsi que la côte est, elles sont à l’est par rapport à nous, mais elles sont à l’ouest par rapport à la mer ! C’est pourtant pas compliqué, si ?

**PERCEVAL**  
La mer ? Mais de toute façon on est sur une île, ici, même qu’on appelle ça l’île de Bretagne, donc de la mer y’en a partout autour !

**LANCELOT** , _après un gros soupir  
_ D’accord, mais à moins d’être en plein milieu on est tout de même toujours plus près d’un bord que de l’autre ! Et en l’occurrence, c’est de cette mer là ( _il l’indique sur la carte_ ) qu’on vous parle depuis tout à l’heure, pas de la mer d’Irlande, espèce de débile !

**PERCEVAL**  
De toute façon, j’sais même pas où c’est, la mer d’Irlande.

**LÉODAGAN** , _du tac au tac  
_ Près d’l’Irlande.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ah ouais ?

**ARTHUR**  
Près du Pays de Galles, aussi, soit dit en passant.

**PERCEVAL**  
J’sais pas non plus où c’est, le Pays de Galles.

_Les trois autres le regardent, effarés._

**LANCELOT**  
Mais… mais… mais c’est chez vous, espèce de crétin.

**ARTHUR**  
Accessoirement.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ben non, chez moi ça s’appelle Caerdydd !

**LÉODAGAN**  
Oh putain ! ( _à Arthur et Lancelot_ ) Nan mais là, débrouillez-vous sans moi, j’abandonne.

**ARTHUR**  
Bon allez, pour aujourd’hui on s’en fout du Pays de Galles, et on revient sur les Angles et sur notre carte, là.

**LANCELOT**  
Bon alors on dit : les plaines, là, les vallées, là, la forêt – tant qu’à faire – et tout le littoral de là à là. Ça nous permet de nous étendre fortement sur la façade est. Et en plus de ça, on les intègre à la fédération, d’où imposition, et taxe militaire ou bien obligation d’un temps de service dans nos armées.

**ARTHUR** , _content de lui  
_ Pas mal, hein ? Et tout ça sans verser une goutte de sang. Qu’est-ce que vous dites de ce résultat, Beau-Père ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Mouais, bof. Intéressant, c’est sûr, mais on aurait pu avoir tout ça aussi en les massacrant tout simplement. Propre, net et sans bavure. On aurait récupéré les terres, on aurait pillé donc on aurait eu le fric quand même, et pour ce qui est du temps de service parmi nos troupes, pardonnez-moi mais bon, si il faut se les farcir alors qu’ils causent pas la langue…

**LANCELOT** , _vivement  
_ Hé ben avec le temps, ils s’y mettront ! Ils sont pas complètement bornés, tout de même… En tout cas, l’extension de nos terres jusqu’à la façade est, et en prime ce petit bout au nord, c’est une bonne opération, Sire.

**PERCEVAL**  
Et au sud, on gagne quoi ?

**ARTHUR** , _soufflant  
_ Le sud, il est DÉJÀ à nous.

**LÉODAGAN**  
Nan mais vous fatiguez pas, j’vous dis ! Faites comme moi, tapez-lui dessus, ça lui f’ra au moins fermer sa mouille quelques instants.

**LANCELOT** , _pour lui-même  
_ Faut avouer que la perspective est tentante…

**PERCEVAL**  
Nan mais c’est quand même pas ma faute si les types qu’ont inventé ces conneries de nord et de sud ont pas été foutus de faire des trucs clairs et qui changent pas ! Ces machins, selon comment on est tourné, c’est plus la même chose !

**ARTHUR** , _prenant sur lui  
_ Non, ça c’est la droite et la gauche.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ben non, ça ça change pas : j’aurais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, et même me mettre la tête en bas et les pieds au mur, ma main droite ce sera toujours la même, je suis pas con quand même ! Et puis je la reconnais facilement parce qu’un jour le père Blaise m’a planté le bout de sa plume à travers la peau, soi-disant que je racontais pas les choses dans l’ordre et que ça le gênait pour prendre ses notes ; en tout cas ça lui avait drôlement mis les nerfs en pelote, il devrait se mettre à la camomille. Bref, j’ai toujours la marque, là, regardez ( _il leur tend le dos de sa main GAUCHE_ ), c’est pratique, pas moyen d’me gourer. Infaillible !

_Gros soupir d’Arthur_

**ARTHUR** , _à Léodagan  
_ Beau-Père, pouvez me passer le registre, s’il vous plait ?

 

_(À suivre…)_


	4. Langues entremêlées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La rencontre avec le chef ennemi débute enfin. Cependant, les choses sont un peu paralysées par le fossé linguistique. Et plus encore par les personnalités et petites manies des représentants de Kaamelott...

**LES ANGLES ET LES OBTUS - Partie IV : Langues entremêlées**

 

_La même pièce. Assis à une longue table, le roi Arthur, les seigneurs Perceval, Lancelot, Léodagan d’un côté, le chef Angle et son aide de camp en face, et le père Blaise assis en bout de table avec de quoi écrire._

**LÉODAGAN** , _à Arthur, désignant Perceval_  
Rappelez-moi pourquoi il est là, çui-là ?

**LANCELOT** , _légèrement irrité_  
J’avoue que je n’en saisis pas bien la raison moi non plus, Sire.

**PERCEVAL** , _aux deux autres_  
Ben dites, hé, je suis aussi important que vous, ici, non ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Non.

**LANCELOT** _, à Perceval, se rengorgeant légèrement_  
Je vous rappelle que je suis le bras droit du roi !

**PERCEVAL**  
Ah bon ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Et moi que je suis roi de Carmélide.

**PERCEVAL**  
Je sais même pas où c’est, moi, la Carm–

**LANCELOT** , _ironique, regardant Léodagan_  
Oh, ben c’est facile, c’est là où y’a pas de routes pavées…

_Le seigneur Léodagan s’apprête à répondre, mais le roi les interrompt._

**ARTHUR**  
STOP ! Même si ils pigent rien en face, on va pas commencer à s’engueuler devant l’ennemi et futur allié : l’idée c’est de leur donner envie de nous rejoindre, pas de leur montrer que parce qu’on n’est pas foutus de s’entendre entre nous, ils peuvent espérer nous foutre sur la gueule un de ces jours…

**LÉODAGAN**  
Oui ben si ils nous rejoignent, ils s’apercevront vite de l’ambiance générale, de toute façon.

**LANCELOT** , _avec un soupir et un regard en coin vers Perceval_  
Du niveau général, aussi.

**PERCEVAL**  
Mais, Sire… si le seigneur Léodagan est roi en plus d’être votre beau-père – c’est ça, hein, c’est bien votre beau-père, j’ai bon ? ( _acquiescement d’Arthur_ ) – et que le seigneur Lancelot est votre bras droit, je suis quoi, moi ?

**LANCELOT** , _bas, comme pour lui-même_  
Oh ben vous et vos pitoyables petits camarades, vous seriez plutôt ses bras gauches.

**ARTHUR** , _entre ses dents, sur un ton d’avertissement_  
Seigneur Lancelot…

_Perceval regarde le dos de sa main DROITE, puis remonte le long du bras._

**LÉODAGAN** , _à Perceval_  
L’ _autre_ gauche.

**PERCEVAL**  
Oh, ‘tain, nan ! Recommencez pas avec ces conner–

**ARTHUR,** _d’une voix forte  
_ BON ! Nous sommes heureux d’accueillir à cette table le chef Angle, le roi… (e _ntre ses dents, au père Blaise_ ) c’est quoi son blaze, déjà ?

_Le père Blaise cherche parmi ses parchemins, retourne plusieurs feuilles, puis abandonne._

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Bof, de toute façon j’aurais pas su comment l’écrire, c’est imprononçable cette langue, ça ressemble à rien…

**ARTHUR** , _reprenant sa phrase_  
…le chef Angle, ainsi que son premier ministre. ( _Bas_ , _au père Blaise_ ) C’est bien son premier ministre, hein ?

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Allez savoir…

**LÉODAGAN**  
De toute façon, ça pourrait aussi bien être son cuisinier, qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre ?

**CHEF ANGLE** _, regardant son pied_  
“Foute” ?

**LÉODAGAN**  
Qu’est-ce qui lui prend, à çui-ci, de regarder par terre ? Nos tronches lui reviennent pas ?

**ARTHUR** , _entre ses dents_  
Beau-père, s’il vous plait…

_Le père Blaise étale une grande carte devant le chef Angle._

**ARTHUR** , _aux deux Angles_  
Ainsi donc, voici représentés les territoires du quart sud-est de l’île de Bretagne.

**PERCEVAL** , _pour lui-même_  
Oh non, pas encore !

_Léodagan attrape lentement mais ostensiblement un des registres du père Blaise tout en regardant Perceval avec insistance._

**ARTHUR** , _à qui l’interruption n’a pas échappé  
_ Territoires dont, pour l’heure, vous ( _il pointe du doigt les deux Angles_ ) occupez cette partie ( _il désigne une zone sur la carte_ ). En échange de l’acceptation de votre capitulation et de notre bon vouloir à épargner à vos troupes des pertes vaines et inutiles, nous ( _il se désigne lui-même ainsi que ses chevaliers_ ) pourrions exiger de vous ( _il les montre du doigt_ ) un tribut exorbitant ( _de la main, il fait le signe “argent” en frottant le pouce avec l’index et le majeur_ ), en monnaie ou en nature, ou bien vous chasser des territoires que vous occupez ( _il fait le signe de balayer la zone de la carte correspondante, puis remontre les deux Angles du doigt et fait un signe qui voudrait signifier “oust_ ”), ou même vous emprisonner ( _il mime avec ses deux mains le geste d’attraper deux barreaux imaginaires devant son visage_ ).

_Les deux Angles se regardent._

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Euh… vous êtes sûr de vous faire bien comprendre, là, Sire ?

_Le chef Angle répète le signe “argent” avec les doigts à l’adresse de son acolyte, en tirant une tête de six pieds de long._

**ARTHUR  
** Ils ont compris.

**PERCEVAL  
** Putain, ils sont balèzes, les mecs.

**LANCELOT** , _à Perceval **  
**_Faut dire qu’il vous en faut peu…

**PERCEVAL  
** Ben quand même, ils pigent vite ! Moi, le seul mot que je connais en langue étrangère, c’est “biographie” !

**LANCELOT** , _irrité_  
C’est pas une langue étrangère, ça.

**LÉODAGAN  
** Ah… pour lui, si !

**PERCEVAL  
** Quoi, c’est pas du latin, ça ?

**ARTHUR  
** Non, pas du tout. ( _Il réfléchit un instant_ ) Vous m’auriez dit du grec, à la rigueur… Enfin à la base, parce que “biographie”, on peut pas vraiment dire que‒

**LE CHEF ANGLE** , _s’exclamant  
_ Baille-o-gra-fi !

_Tout le monde sursaute._

**LÉODAGAN  
** Qu’est-ce qui lui prend, maintenant, à lui ? Il se sent pas bien ?

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** Il essaie de communiquer, je crois…

**LANCELOT  
** Non mais franchement, il pourrait pas baragouiner au moins un tout petit peu de latin, comme tout le monde ?

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _pince-sans-rire_  
Vous voulez dire “un minimum”, je présume.

**LANCELOT** , _vexé_  
Très drôle, Père Blaise, l’heure est bien aux jeux de mots, tiens. En attendant on n’avance pas.

**PERCEVAL** , _largué_  
Ben qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ?

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _agacé, à Lancelot_  
Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez que j’y fasse ? Ils causent pas la langue, ni même une broque de latin de cuisine ! C’est pas en trois quart d’heure que j’allais leur apprendre ne serait-ce que des rudiments de conversation latine, désolé.

**LÉODAGAN**  
Ça me rappelle, j’ai eu un type, une fois, en Carmélide, qui prétendait pouvoir vous apprendre à causer une langue étrangère en quelques semaines. Une arnaque, vous pensez bien. Alors il s’est présenté un jour avec plein de grimoires sous le coude en me disant que les voyages formaient la jeunesse, et patati et patata, et que si je voulais que mon gamin s’en sorte à l’étranger il pouvait lui apprendre le latin version express grâce à une toute nouvelle méthode révolutionnaire, et ça en échange de six mille pièces de bronze.

**LANCELOT  
** Six mille ! Ah, quand même ! Il n’y est pas allé de main morte !

**LÉODAGAN**  
Moi non plus. Le lendemain, il cramait dans la cour, avec ses foutus grimoires pour alimenter le bûcher. Des mois qu’il écumait toute l’île et arnaquait les rupins avec sa méthode à six mille ! Mais le jour où il a foutu les pieds chez moi, il se doutait pas qu’il m’embobinerait pas aussi facilement que les autres, et‒

**ARTHUR**  
Oui, charmant, Beau-Père, j’adore vos souvenirs pittoresques, mais celui-là vous voudrez bien le garder pour le prochain repas de famille, hein ? J’aimerais bien qu’on avance…

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** En tout cas c’est bien joué, Sire, de leur avoir rappelé qu’on pourrait être bien moins coulants avec eux que ce qu’on s’apprête à leur proposer, ça donnera un angle d’attaque pour aborder cette négociation.

**PERCEVAL**  
Ah bon, alors maintenant ils attaquent, finalement ? Je croyais qu’ils avaient renoncé, les Angles…

**LANCELOT** , _pour lui-même, levant les yeux au ciel_  
Eh ben voilà !

**LÉODAGAN** , _à Lancelot_  
Fallait s’y attendre…

**PERCEVAL**  
Nan mai quoi, c’est vrai à la fin ! J’y pige plus rien, moi !

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _dans sa barbe_  
Comme c’est étonnant…

**ARTHUR** , _au père Blaise_  
Alors _primo_ ‒ puisque vous tenez au latin ‒ je ne suis pas coulant. Et _secundo_ , je ne leur propose rien, j’exige.

**LÉODAGAN  
** Ah ouais ? Ce serait nouveau, ça…

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Ça s’appelle “y mettre les formes”, Sire Léodagan.

**LANCELOT**  
Ça se fait, dans les pays civilisés.

**LÉODAGAN**  
À Rome, j’dis pas… Mais ce sont tous devenus des vraies tarlouzes maintenant, là-bas.

**LANCELOT**  
Hmm, pour une fois, c’est pas totalement faux, ce que vous dites.

**PERCEVAL** , _surpris_  
Sérieux, vous savez pas ce que c’est une tarlouze, Seigneur Lancelot ?

**L’AIDE DE CAMP ANGLE** , _à son chef_  
“Tou louze” ? Yaiss oui loste.

**LÉODAGAN**  
Ah ben tiens, v’là l’autre empaillé qui se réveille.

**ARTHUR** , _au père Blaise_  
Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit, là ?

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** Mais comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

**PERCEVAL**  
Moi il me semble l’avoir entendu dire “oui”. Ça voudrait dire qu’ils acceptent ?

**ARTHUR**  
Accepter quoi ? On n’a rien eu le temps de leur proposer encore, vous parlez tout le temps, vous quatre !

**LANCELOT**  
Pardonnez-nous, Sire, nous nous sommes peut-être un peu laissés emporter dans le feu de la conversation.

**ARTHUR**  
Un peu ? Entre celui-ci qui capte rien et à qui il faut tout répéter trois fois‒

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** Minimum !

**ARTHUR  
** Celui-là qu’est tout content de nous étaler son latin, vous qui ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d’interrompre les uns et les autres tant vous pensez essentiel de nous faire partager vos remarques, et les souvenirs de mon beau-père qui va finir par nous raconter tout son curriculum‒

**LE CHEF ANGLE  
** “Curriculum” ! Baille-o-gra-fi, _curriculum vitæ_  !

**ARTHUR  
** Hein ?

**LANCELOT  
** Quoi ?

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** Pardon ?

**ARTHUR  
** Mais… mais… je croyais qu’il causait pas latin, c’t’engin-là !

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** Oui ben si c’est le seul mot qu’il connait, ça va pas nous mener bien loin.

**ARTHUR  
** Et pourtant on dit que tous les chemins mènent à Rome…

_Léodagan, Lancelot et le père Blaise le regardent, à la fois étonnés et navrés._

**ARTHUR  
** Mouais, vous avez raison, c’est nul… ça doit être la fatigue, la lassitude. ( _Au père Blaise_ ) Essayez de lui dire encore quelque chose en latin, voir si ça éveille quelque chose en lui ?

**PÈRE BLAISE  
** Mais j’ai déjà essayé cent fois !

**ARTHUR  
** Eh ben ça fera une cent-unième fois. Allez zou !

_Gros soupir du père Blaise._

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Vestifex meus dives est.

_Pause._

**LANCELOT  
** Aucune réaction.

**ARTHUR** , _levant un sourcil_  
En même temps, je vois pas bien comment réagir à cette information capitale.

**LANCELOT** , _ironique_  
C’est vrai qu’il faut le temps de l’encaisser.

**PÈRE BLAISE** , _agacé_  
Eh ben allez-y, Seigneur Lancelot, puisque vous êtes si malin !

_Lancelot se renfrogne. Il réfléchit une seconde._

**LANCELOT** , _aux deux Angles_  
Alea jacta est.

_Pause._

**LÉODAGAN  
** Que dalle. Ils causent pas latin, ces deux andouilles.

**PERCEVAL**  
Mais, je comprends pas bien, moi : jusque là je croyais que c’était une colline et pas une langue, le Palatin…

  _(Épilogue à suivre…)_


	5. Épilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À l’issue d’âpres et délicates discussions, nos chevaliers peuvent enfin célébrer leur victoire.  
> Se croisent alors dans la conversation pêle-mêle : agronomie, taxation, infrastructures routières, finance, navigation… et géographie !
> 
> Quant à Perceval, il va une fois encore faire montre à la fois de son génie incompris et de ses lacunes abyssales en matière de vocabulaire…

_La même pièce. Sur la table, à côté de la carte, une coupe de fruits. Devant chacun, un gobelet d’argent. Bohort les a rejoints. À un bout de la table, Arthur discute à grand renfort de gestes avec les Angles, et trinque avec eux._

**PÈRE BLAISE**  
Bon ben, pas fâché qu’on y soit parvenu, quand même.

 **PERCEVAL  
** Une bonne idée ce petit coup à boire, Seigneur Bohort.

 **BOHORT  
** Pour sceller une nouvelle entrée dans la fédération et la réussite de ces pourparlers, cela me semblait être approprié, ainsi que ces quelques fruits, symboles je l’espère d’une fructueuse collaboration à venir au sein du Royaume de Logres.

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Ah bon, c’est thématique, alors ! Nan parce que là comme ça, je me disais que des pommes, du raisin et des oranges pour des chefs de guerre, ça manquait un peu de… je sais pas, moi… de quelque chose de plus consistant.

 **LANCELOT  
** Les oranges, vous les avez trouvées où ? Parce que, si je me souviens bien, on avait essayé d’en implanter en Irlande, mais ça n’avait pas pris.

 **BOHORT  
** Un oranger sur le sol irlandais, on ne le verra jamais. Non, celles-ci viennent d’une saisie.

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Ah, ce sont celles de Venec, alors ! Je me souviens : il tentait de rentrer des marchandises en douce et on l’a pris la main dans le sac. On a taxé trente pour cent de sa cargaison en nature pour le laisser la débarquer sur l’île depuis son bateau. Des oranges, du vin, du sel, des fruits que j’avais jamais vus, que de la bouffe ! Et de la bonne, je peux vous dire…

 **PÈRE BLAISE**  
Trente pour cent ? Je croyais que c’était cinquante !

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Cinquante ? Z’êtes pas dingue ? Trente, je vous dis.

 **PÈRE BLAISE**  
Pourtant c’est ce que Venec a dit la dernière fois qu’il est venu en séance de doléances : que la saisie de la moitié de sa cargaison, c’était excessif.

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Oui ben c’est Venec, ça… un embrouilleur de première !

 **PERCEVAL  
** Ça, ou alors entre les cinquante pour cent qu’il a peut-être filés en débarquant et les trente qui sont arrivés à Kaamelott, y’a quelqu’un qui s’est gardé assez de fruits pour se flanquer la courante jusqu’à la fin de l’année !

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Mais qu’est-ce que vous y connaissez, vous ?

 **LANCELOT**  
Si si, pour ce qui est du calcul, on peut faire confiance au seigneur Perceval. Mais dites-moi plutôt, Seigneur Léodagan, il y a une chose qui me turlupine : n’est-ce pas vous qui êtes en charge de la surveillance des côtes, invasions comme contrebande ? Donc des postes d’octroi et des prélèvements sur les marchandises ?  
  
 _Tous les yeux se braquent sur lui._

 **LÉODAGAN**  
Et ben quoi…? Non mais oh, tout de suite… C’est pas croyable, ça ! Alors que, je vous le signale, notre bon roi, lui, s’est gardé toute la pâte d’amande pour lui tout seul ! Me d’mande bien pourquoi, d’ailleurs…  
  
 _Arthur et les deux Angles se rapprochent._

 **ARTHUR**  
Buvons donc à l’élargissement de notre fédération ! ( _A_ _ux deux Angles_ ) Vous verrez, vous ne le regretterez pas.

 **LANCELOT  
** Et nous non plus : rien que par le nouvel accès à la mer, nous aurons de nouvelles voies de commerce avec le nord du continent. Et une meilleure surveillance des côtes.

 **ARTHUR  
** Et les impôts vont rentrer.

 **PÈRE BLAISE**  
Ce qui est dommage quand même, c’est qu’on n’ait pas réussi à les convaincre pour le coup de la monnaie unique. Nan, c’est vrai, si on entre dans une fédération, on fait la même chose que tout le monde, enfin quoi ! Sinon, ça ressemble à quoi ? Hein ? Je vous le demande… Ou on est dans la fédération, ou on n’y est pas !

 **LANCELOT  
** C’est vrai, ça, c’est comme si il y avait un hurluberlu chez nous qui refusait absolument de faire paver ses routes…

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Ah ça va pas recommencer, hein !

 **ARTHUR**  
Stop ! Commencez pas, vous deux, ou j’en prends un pour taper sur l’autre…

 **PÈRE BLAISE  
** Y’a pas à dire, on embourbe quand même moins les chariots sur les routes pavées. Va falloir qu’ils pavent toutes leurs voies jusqu’à la mer, les Angles… Si on veut pouvoir importer des marchandises depuis le continent, ce serait dommage qu’elles mettent trois fois plus de temps à arriver du port jusqu’à nous qu’elles n’en ont mis à traverser la mer !

 **PERCEVAL  
** De toute façon, un jour, y’aura plus besoin du bateau : on passera du continent à l’île par la route !

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Z’auriez pas un peu forcé sur le picrate, vous ? Même au plus étroit, faudrait construire un viaduc de huit lieues, c’est pas possible, réfléchissez deux secondes !

 **PERCEVAL  
** Un viaduc, bien sûr que non, je suis pas con, non plus ! Nan, on creusera un tunnel !

 **ARTHUR**  
Un tunnel ? Sous la Mare Britannicum ? Nan mais ça va pas mieux, vous !

 **PÈRE BLAISE** , _ironique_ **  
**Mais oui bien sûr… on va se mettre à creuser des galeries partout, comme ça, ça nous évitera le mal de mer…

 **PERCEVAL** , _sérieux_  
Et les naufrages ! D’un bout à l’autre du monde, on va creuser… et puis ça raccourcira drôlement les distances, vu qu’en fait, la terre ( _il attrape une grosse orange sur la table et la montre aux autres_ ) elle est comme une boule !  
  
 _Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les sourcils. Perceval attrape la carte sur la table et en enveloppe l’orange._

 **PERCEVAL** , _poursuivant_  
Ce qui fait que, pour aller d’un bout à l’autre ( _il indique les deux “pôles” de l’orange_ ), c’est beaucoup plus court en passant par le centre ( _il transperce l’orange de part en part avec un pic_ ) qu’en faisant tout le chemin à la surface.

 **PÈRE BLAISE** , _hurlant_ ****  
Nan mais vous êtes dingue ! Vous trouez la carte, là ! Vous savez ce que ça coûte, une carte comme ça, et le temps que ça prend à faire ?  
  
 _Le père Blaise lui arrache l’orange des mains et retire le pic pour constater les dégâts. Perceval avance la main droite vers la carte._

 **PÈRE BLAISE**  
Bas les pattes !  
  
 _Le père Blaise lui_ _plante le pic sur le dos de la main. Perceval crie, puis regarde ses mains désormais toutes les deux marquées._

 **PERCEVAL**  
Oh ‘tain nan, c’est pas vrai… Nan… ! _(À Léodagan)_ Dites, par hasard, y’avait pas un peu de camomille dans la cargaison de Venec ?

 **PÈRE BLAISE  
** Qu’est-ce que vous me chantez là ? La camomille, ça n’a jamais aidé à la cicatrisation, que je sache…

 **PERCEVAL** , _regardant le  père Blaise_  
Figurez-vous que c’est pas pour moi, la camomille… _(Regardant sa main)_ Non mais regardez-moi ça, ça pisse le sang, maintenant ! _(Il reprend le pic des mains du père Blaise)_ Donnez-moi ça, vous, c’est vachement dangereux, un picte !

 **LÉODAGAN  
** Bien d’accord avec vous… Ma femme est picte.

 **PERCEVAL  
** Hein ?

 **LANCELOT  
** Pour le coup, c’est bien une langue, le picte. Un peuple, aussi. Ce que vous tenez à la main, en revanche, c’est un pic.

 **PERCEVAL**  
Vous êtes sûr ? C’est pas non plus une colline, ou une montagne, ou un machin comme ça, un pic ?

 **LANCELOT** , _soufflant_  
Si, aussi…  
  
 _Perceval lève la main tenant le pic devant ses yeux pour regarder la plaie, manquant de peu d’égratigner Lancelot au passage._

 **LANCELOT**  
Eh ! Oh ! Faites un peu gaffe avec ce truc là !

 **PERCEVAL**  
Ben j’en fais quoi ?

 **LANCELOT** , _agacé_  
Eh bien allez le mettre ailleurs, Seigneur Perceval !

 **PERCEVAL**  
Où ça ?

 **LANCELOT** , _énervé_  
Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ? Tenez, là-bas, dans l’angle près de la porte.  
  
 _Perceval s’éloigne.  
Un cri._

 **LANCELOT**  
L’angle de la PIÈCE, Perceval !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Un oranger sur le sol irlandais, on ne le verra jamais” : extrait de “La ballade irlandaise”, paroles d’Eddy Marnay.


End file.
